The Color Of Blood
by theresfireinmyheart
Summary: The team gets a new member, a girl with a slightly messed up psyche and a completely fucked up past. Shes known for her 'ask later, punch first' attitude and how she cares for no one other than herself, but could a certain scruffy haired teen change all that before its to late for her? Sam/Nova x OC
1. Chapter 1

_I have no quarrels with the night, nor the day. Only with the shadow that runs deeply between their meeting. The barrier that stops the destined two from ever becoming one, keeping them always apart. Although ,i should be thankful for the shadow. The shadow that keeps me, and no doubt others like me, concealed from prying eyes that would like nothing less than to stare deep into my soul and rip it from me._

_For years i was alone, hiding in the shadows. Until the day ,the day that the man with the eye patch found me the. The day Nick Fury found me. I was a mere child at the time, discovered in the rubble and dirt of the lab i was being held captive in._

_The lab that made me what i am today. _

"Artemis Lawrence Storm, get your ass down here now!...i've got news for you".

The dark mans voice boomed out across the hall ,echoing against every corner ,going from a demanding tone into a rather pleasant one in mere seconds. I sighed, looking down at the 'father' figure in my life.

"Nicholas ,come back later. I have..work to complete".

I wouldn't exactly call painting on the celling work, but Fury does not have to know of my current actions.

A bullet went whizzing by, a sliver of a fraction to the side of me. In the blink of an eye i had dropped down. Glaring eye to eye with the man that almost implanted a bullet into me.

"What?! Bless me with the knowledge on what you find so bloody important!".

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady, i'll have you scrubbing the inside of the toilets!".

I stared through the man until he got the idea that i did not really care whether or not he tried to made me clean out the WCs.

The older looking colonel sighed. "Meet your new team".

My eyes harden to dark pebbles as he opened the door to five bickering teens in annoyingly tight pyjamas.

"Nicholas, is this supposed to be some form of punishment?! Putting me in a child's play group with-".

My eyes scanned over the group of teens once again.

"With a house, an arachnid ,a CAT, for christ sake! You know how much i dislike felines, and an over dressed ET".

"Woah, not cool man!".

The tanned kid with a mop bucket placed over his head argued out, sounding rather judgmental himself. Sure he has got a lot to be judgemental about ,i am a lab made red demon ('bamf') after all. A badly made one at that, one could say i am like an under baked brownie.

"Let the adults speak, moon boy. Fury if you don't mind, i'm busy".

"Artemis. Training in ten. Get your butt in gear or i'm turning off the irrigation".

I growled ,knowing all to well that he would let my babies shrivel up and die if i ignored him again.

"Fine. Just get out my room".

"This is your room? Wicked!".

I smirked at the arachnid "Peter Parker i presume? Nice to meet you".

I had transformed my room into a real life rainforest years ago, i even had a river running through it. Rather impressive even if i do say so myself.

"Y-you know who i am?".

I scoffed at the dorky kids question. "But of course, i live here after all~".

I grinned, my sharp teeth and piercing eyes the only things to be seen, leaving the 'heroes' to stand there slack jawed as i faded into the shadows.

"Artemis has some social...difficulties".

"So ,what, she's like Ol' web-head?".

"More like she's ripped her last three team mates hearts out. Keep away from the shadows. Her code names 'Mist' for a reason".

Fury's voice was laced with doubt and regret. I chuckled slightly, stepping out from behind Spider Man. I grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lets just say that boy can jump, and screams higher than i.

"The hearts a delicate organ, one slip and 'plop' its fallen out into your hand".

I made a pulsing motion with my hand in front of Fury's face. The single eye'd man glared at me ,slapping my hand away.

"If your going to act like a creepy little demon child, go play on the support beams".

I growled, pushing off with my legs. Springing high up into the air before catching the beam and pulling myself up.

I had tins of red paint up here.

I lay on my stomach, my arms and legs hanging over the side, whistling old war songs as i swung a tin of paint to and fro. Every now and then small drops would spill over and splat down onto the ground near the training team.

It just so happened that the next few blood red drops landed on moon boys bucket.

"Oh shit".

I sat up, quickly sliding the paint tin along the beam as the teen in gold and blue, or is it black? flew angrily up towards me.

I smouldered at him, noticing the scowl decorating his lips lighten as i let out a smooth "Sssup~".

He pointed to his helmet "THIS is whats up!".

"Well damn kid, i know just how to fix your predicament".

I grabbed his head, pulling him in closer so i could at least pretend to inspect his helmet before i let him fall to his demise. Wrapping my legs around him i yanked his helmet off.

"If your deceased then you wont have to worry about your bucket. Or that horrible hat hair".

I went to push my legs apart, to let him fall. Really, i had the at most best intentions to do so, but the way that stupid kid looked at me. It was like he wasn't scared of falling, like he wasn't scared of me. Instead of dropping him, i flicked his helmet over the side with my ,arrow tipped, tail.

The boy done that over exaggerated thing most humans, and me occasionally, do when something falls and they O'so desperately want to catch it. I had to catch him by the collar to avoid him tumbling after it.

We sat there in silence for a while. I most definitely could have left him up there all alone, but i had nothing better to do.

"I don't have hat hair".

Letting out a bark of a laugh i threw my head back "damn kid, you really know how to make me laugh".

"It's Sam Alexander. Not kid. I'm probably older than you!".

I rolled my eyes "i am aware of your tagging, you being older is highly unlikely, Samuel."

"Oh yea..Fartemis ,was it? Just because you've kille-".

Sighing i kicked him off the beam. "Imbecile of a child".

_Save him. You'll have to clean up guts, again._

Before the tanned ,messy haired hero could splatter across the floor i leaped down and grabbed him. My feet scudded off the floor, grabbing everyones attention as the room went into silence, well all apart from my loud feet noise. Flicking Sam out of my arms i gave him a quick glare before disappearing into the narrow shadows cast by the training equipment.

"Fury, she's dangerous!". Of course, it would have to be the CAT that complained to Nick first.

"She got red paint on my- guys what if this is blood!".

I held back a laugh at the teen frantically trying to get the 'blood' off of his bucket.

"Give her a break. All shes done is drop bucket head and splash a little paint on his helmet, he'll live".

Huh, i'll need to remember to not kill Parker any time soon.

"Seen as Mist seems to.. not hate Sam the most, he'll show her to her classes".

I practically fell off the roof and onto the table, landing on my stomach before springing off the table with my hands and landing behind Fury.

"Care to explain what you mean by 'classes', Father?!".

My hands were clenched into fists. Of course i would never hit him out side training, but i am not going to let him be aware of that.

"You're going to school. This is not an open discussion ,Artemis. Also, clean that boys helmet!".

Fury looked as though he was about to rupture a nerve as he pointed towards Sam's helmet. I sighed, gesturing to the teen to give me his helmet as the rest of the team watched in awe. He tossed it to me.

"Nicholas ,i am sure you've noticed, but i'm the same colour as blood. The same blood i will draw from every last student at that pathetic school if you attempt to send me in there like this.".

I threw Sam's helmet back, i had easily wiped away the paint whilst i was talking.

"So Fury, how do you suggest you save there lives?".

A light smirk danced across the one eye'd mans lips as his hand dug into his pocket, pulling out "an old ring?! Sure, i am a fan of artefacts, but how is THAT going to help?".

"You might want to put it on when theres less people around".

I grumbled under my breath, taking the ring from him and shoving it in my pocket. "Sure, whatever".

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry its a bit short, the next ones will be longer. If you have any ideas or questions feel free to PM me, reviews would really be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I stood in serious awe as i starred wide eye'd into the mirror. My hands slowly rising to my face as my jaw dropped slightly.

That dusty old ring had changed me back, back into the person i was before i was experimented on.

My skin now light porcelain instead of red ,beige freckles scattered all over my face and my eyes! My eyes ,god they were finally green again!

My hands instinctively ran through my hair. The once red strands were now suddenly brighter ,like a crimson? and they weren't alone. Flakes of light blonde wrapped around them, as if fighting for lead.

My hands fell slowly back down to my sides, letting my hair drop down ,landing just bellow my chest. It was then that i noticed all the scars. How they littered my face, making my now dark blonde eye brows seem split at parts. Making my bottom lip seem a little to big.

I pushed the though to the back of my mind as i grinned into the mirror. My teeth were actually like normal humans ,instead of the ones of a mangy animal.

I dressed quickly ,knowing Fury would most likely take the ring back if i was late on the first day. I was warned to wear no 'inappropriate' clothing ,such as tops that told others to do 'dirty' things to themselves.

I smirked slightly as i laced up my biker boots. I had gone with the 'i am mad at society' look. Baggy white top, blue denim shorts and of course my black leather jacket. Can't wear my boots without the matching coat ,now can i?! I quickly strapped on the stupid intercom watch Fury gave me incase there was an emergency.

Great, now i am being tracked.

The first irritatingly loud bell let off, sending teens to their first classes. They all knew exactly where to go. Some holding their books tightly to their chest as they scurried towards their destination. Others swaggered, clearly trying to attract the attention of the opposite gender. Whilst me, well i mindlessly hopped a long the top of lockers, avoiding wandering eyes. Everyone was to busy with their own little importances to notice anything different.

_Rip their throats out, they'll notice then._

I growled, dropping down in front of Coulson's office. I did not bother to chap but simply just waltzed in.

Sam was lazily sitting in a chair, as if ready to fall asleep.

The kid hadn't noticed me come in, Phil had though. I smirked at him, slowly walking up behind Sam before leaning down into his ear.

"Boo~".

The teen jumped up, let out a rather high pitched screech before propelling himself behind the agent/apparent-head-teacher-guy.

I couldn't help but double over in laughter, using the chair that Sam once sat in to hold my self up.

"O-oh geez, kid...you should-should have seen your f-FACE!".

This sent me into a fit of maniacal laughter once again. Even Coulson had trouble keeping his laughter in.

"What. I wasn't scared, just protecting Coulson".

Samuel patted the agent on the shoulder before quickly side stepping away from the glaring man.

"Heh...as much as i LOVE being out of math, can we move this along people?!".

I pouted, batting my eye lashing as he tried to regain some of his pride. "How cute. Is little Samuel trying to save his ass from embarrassment?~".

The boys brows frowned in anger "of course no-woah, what happened to you?!". His face noticeably loosened as i glared at him.

"Oh shut up".

I suddenly felt a little over exposed after i had snapped at him. Normally i would have felt smug about it, or not felt anything at all but, well this time was noticeably different. I almost wished my short full fringe was the length of an average one.

"Are you going to show me around this pitiful school or what?!".

"Or what".

I turned away, storming into the shadows and through the wall.

I took me less than two hours to get an exact map of the school into my brain. No more aimlessly wandering around. I seen no point in going to class after that so i made my way out side and sat on a wall ,out of sight until the lunch bell rang.

I pushed and pulled my way through a sea of hormonal ,sweaty kids all for an stinking apple. After collecting said apple i turned on my heals and walked straight into a wall of flesh!

"Luke!..Uh, sorry?".

The rather muscly ,dark skinned teen chuckled. "Woah Mist, is that you?! DANNY COM'ER AND CHECK THIS OUT".

I playfully rolled my eyes as Luke pushed me over to the table that the team i was apparently a part of, and a couple of others, were currently eating their grotesque looking meals.

"Yo guys ,its Mist!".

He pointed at me in awe, the same awe i wore earlier. I gave a frank wave, casually taking a bite of my apple. Being the social genius i am i opened my ,still full of apple ,mouth and chocked out a "howdy"

Ava cringed slightly but everyone else seemed to find my stupidity humours, which is good, I guess.

Sam looked annoyed that he had even let out a slight snicker at me and went back to pouting and avoiding my gaze as he poked about his food. I growled, dropping down onto the seat next to him.

"Samuel...Sam...Saaaaam...

AlexanDER...Fuck sake ,HAT HAIR!".

"What?! Seriously Fartamis ,if you want to get with all THIS-".

The tanned teen gestured to his face, making a jazz hand motion down him body.

"-then just ask. Sheesh".

I couldn't help but smack him up the back of his head. "I'll be sure to add it to my bucket list".

"Uh dude, why do you have a bucket list? Your like 16".

I swallowed back some apple.

"18 if you want to be informatively correct..".

"Bucket list. Why?".

I stood up ,heading towards the doors. Samuel did not have to know of my current..weakness.

I actually went to my last two classes, which Sam JUST had to be in.

Art was fine, the boy was at the other side of the class, but in chemistry i needed a lab partner and Nova 'kindly' offered.

_how sweet of him. Kill him_

He badgered me about the stupid bucket list thing until the bell rang. I was out there faster than you can say combustion. Heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D was a giant no go, but Wade's house wasn't.

Deadpool was the definition of a great time, a dangerous one, but none the less great.

It didn't take me long to find myself knocking at his front door. I grinned as he answered, the bottom of his suit missing, a gun swinging round his finger. He smirked under his mask, leaning against his door frame as he looked down at me.

"The names Pool, DeadPool and YOU-" the man lazily pointed his gun at me "-can call ME anytime".

I pushed by him, making him loose his balance slightly as i grabbed a beer from the old looking fridge and leaped onto the couch.

"Got any meat?! All i've had is an apple. A SCHOOL apple ,Wilson. Fury finally made me go to school".

The merc closed his door, leaping over onto the couch and sat cross legged. "But you don't play well with others".

His voice was almost child like, he seemed sort of confused.

"I'm telling you, the old mans got his eye patch on to tight! I'm on a team now, my reputation has hit a new low".

I held my hands up to my face in shame as Wade let out an extremely loud laugh. "Y-YOU ON A TEAM?!".

"Careful, don't want to break a

rib-" I growled at him "-or your neck".

He put his hands up in defence before quickly snatching the beer from my hand. I huffed, standing up and heading to the door.

"Hate to leave but i've got business to attend ,see ya Wade".

I saluted before opening the door littered full of bullet holes. "Oh Pooly? nice boxers, babe".

I chuckled, shutting the door behind me. The image of Wade in Spidey boxers still fresh in my brain as i walked towards the Helicarrier.

I was a few blocks away when Spider man swung by, dropping down behind me as an angry Fury blinked onto the screen on my com.

"Nicholas, i am currently occupied. Go be angry on someone else's screen".

And with that i clicked off. Parker was standing behind me ,clearly confused but shook it off.

"Gear up, Mist. It's patrol time~".

Arachnid boy there didn't seem to happy himself. I nodded, pulled of the ring and shoved it in my pocket.

"Ugh! Whats taking them so long?!".

I grinned, pulling Nova's legs away from him as he complained about Peter and i taking so long to show up.

The boy easily floated up, missing the hard roof completely. He let out an obnoxious laugh, sticking his tongue out at me "ha! Missed me, Farta-".

Before the teen could finish his sentence i had stuck my elbow into that little suckers gut, sending him crashing onto the roof.

"Nova? Sorry Kid, didn't see you there".

I stuck my tongue out at him as he lay on the ground. Rolling my eyes at his groans in pain i smiled softly, sticking my hand out and pulling him up to his feet.

I gently pulled my hand away, thanking my skin for already being red as i shoved my hands into my pockets ,kicking at the roof a little.

"Not that i do not want to be here, but i'm a busy person. Places to go, people to 'inhumanly' slaughter".

Power Man leaned on my shoulder. "Sorry ,Mist. Bosses orders".

"Fury knows not to try and tell me what to do. Especially not this close to my de...birthday".

Nova scoffed ,hovering around me. "your de-birthday?! Real smooth".

"You know what will be smooth? My elbow breaking your cute little button nose!".

"Cute little button nose?! Look who's talking!".

I growled at him "my nose is SO NOT as cute as your stupid nose! Fucking extravagant hat hair!".

"Extravagant wouldn't even come close to describing your creepy demon eyes!".

I went to say something again but White Tiger got in my way "Can you two stop flirting?! I have homework to do!".

Aggravation laced the felines sharp voice.

Nova and my eye's widened in utter disgust as we backed away from each other. Shuddering i fell back into the shadows, just enough that they would still know of my presence.

Time went in slowly as i watched the team chatter amongst themselves. They talked of many pointless things; homework, food, who is the best looking in school.

I made my point that i did not feel like engaging in conversation on any of these topics. Eventually Iron First stood up, steadily walked towards me before sitting down cross legged next to the air duct i was balanced on top of.

"Something troubles you, Artemis?"

The blonde teens voice was soft and concerned ,just a little louder than a whisper. I gave a lop sided smile, laughing gently under my breath.

"Thank you...No one has ever sounded sincerely concerned about me before".

The hero in green and yellow merely nodded.

" I can see it in your eyes".

"Hm. What is it you think you can see, Iron Fist?".

"You are dying. Slowly and extremely painfully-".

Remorse, his voice was full of it.

"-Artemis ,my friend, i am so very sorry".

I nodded, a tear somehow managing to roll out my now widened eyes. The thought of someone being able to tell just by looking at me that i would soon be a distant ,faded memory felt horrible.

Walking out of the shadows and pushing my way through the chattering team i found myself on a roof top ledge, four blocks away from where moments ago i sat with Danny.

The wind was powerful tonight, if i had to lose balance for a split second i would surely end up a sidewalk smoothie, getting shovelled into tubes with my name or some randomised number written across it.

I shut my eyes, turned around and fell silently from the side. It felt like an eternity, the wind whizzing by my ears as i came tumbling down to earth. My blood feeling cold from the chill going down my back.

A sudden impact shot through my entire body ,and for a few mere moments everything was peaceful. But of course that could never last, instead i began to get angrily shook and dragged away from the back cracking concrete i so ravenously craved.

"ARTEMIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THAT MESSED UP HEAD?!".

The angry teen held me as if his life depended on it, flying close to the ground then shooting up into the Helicarrier. Forcefully i pushed my way off the raging teen.

"...shut up, Sam".

My voice was low, slightly whispering my words out. It was clear that the scruffy haired boy was about to question me.

"Yo-wha-MISTY ,WHAT IF I WASN'T THERE?!".

"I WOULD BE DEAD, SAMUEL! I am dying anyway, why can it not be by my own hand?!"

His tanned face drained of colour as i plopped down on to the ground, sitting cross legged as he slowly sat down in front of me.

"Y-your dying? But, yo-thats why you've got a bucket list?"

I chuckled "calm it, hat hair. I've got a while to go before i kick the bucket".

-_don't tell the boy to 'calm it' when your the one crying-_

My hand shot up to my face, vigorously rubbing the rushing tears from my face. Sam gently grabbed my hands.

"You can cry in front of me, i'm still a teensy bit scared of you so i'm not risking telling anyone".

The cocky teen gave me a lop sided smile as he stood up.

I murmured a "Thanks, Kid" as i watched him zoom out the door.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and follow/fave if you enjoy! Thanks again :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sam had been called out again by Spidey, making him come back to patrol and leaving me to water my babies. The hovering teen had promised to come back but i just waved him off, saying that i would be sleeping and if he woke me i would spill his neck with his own helmet.

He obviously did not listen.

Even though i have a bed, I find that trees are much better to sleep in. Luckily for moon boy i was still awake, the pain was to much to ignore and sleep off.

Alexander wandered in, 'pyjamas' on and a pillow under his arm. Growling i dropped down behind him, pinned him down and smacked him continuously with his own pillow as he let out a mixture between a giggle and a scream.

"S-stop!". He chocked his words out during a laugh. "Ple-easeee".

I rolled my eyes ,stepping of him and dropping his pillow down.

"You are extremely lucky you did not bring your bucket".

I have to admit, the kid looked sort of...cute. A baggy blue top, partly tucked into his rather restricting pink boxers.

My face would have reddened if it wasn't already red.

"Holy shit, that is a BIG bulg-BIRD! God, look at the size of that parrot!". I randomly threw my hand up, pointing to a tree.

Sam smugly smiled, raising a brow and placing his hands on his hips. "A bird, huh?".  
"Yes, Samuel, a bird. It was probably not as big as it looked...CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING BACK HERE ANYWAY?!".

He pursed his lips together, hands firmly clasped as he rocked back and forward on the balls on the heels. "Hmm, what was i here for again? Oh yea, SLEEP OVER!".  
"What?!" My voice hitched up a couple of octaves, making the boy grimace.

"No way, nada ,nope! It would be rude of me to strangle you with your own stomach so i'll just show you the door".  
"Come on ,Fartamis ,lighten up a little".

The teen reached into his pillow case, pulling out DVD's and chocolate. "I brought enjoyable iteams~".

I rolled my eyes, pouting as i walked towards my bed, Sam following excitedly behind.

"Your room is so big!".  
"Its an old training hall, kid. Because i killed folk in here Fury gave it to me. He blabbered on for weeks about a 'rotten flesh'  
smell-".

I sheepishly grinned over my shoulder at the boy as his face fell into one of pure disgust.

"Heh, DeadPool helped me roll them up in a carpet and shove them in a vent above here".  
"Uh, dude, gross! Woah, hold up, you know DeadPool?!"

I shrugged "he has always been around, in more ways than one. What you got to watch?!".

Pulling back a long green curtain i flopped down onto my bed. The make shift room was a decent size even if i do say so myself. Double bed in the back right hand corner, bed side cabinet next to it and along the front wall facing all that was a 44inch tv. Maps were scattered all around my pale green walls, barley leaving space for anything else. In those spaces were volcano and glacier pictures. You could say i have a bit of a geography obsession.

I dived under the covers, grudgingly patting the spot next to me.

"Uh Samuel i regret to inform you that i will not be getting up till after 12 tomorrow, it being saturday and all".  
"Fine by me, Fartamis...Saturday has the word turd in it".

I glared at the boy before exploding in a fit of laughter. "How the fuck have i not noticed that before?! Oh god, kid. You crack me up!".

Sam rolled his eyes, getting up to put the transformers DVD into the television. Lazily dropping my hand down the side of the bed i pulled up a bottle of rum.

The tanned teen eye'd me as he slid back into bed. The neck was already gone by the time the film started, i rolled my eyes.

"I'm 18 ,Kid. I can drink as much as i want, but you-".

I passed the bottle to him.

"-you need to be sneaky about it. Nicholas finds out he will take my babies irrigation away. So uh, keep your mouth shut?!".

The teen ignored me, and the bottle I had just slammed into his chest.

"Huh, not into rum?"  
"...Not any alcohol really"  
"Bad experience? I hear you, Kid. Alcohols some bad shit if your not careful".

Sam merely shrugged as I grinned at him, jokingly wiggling my brows at him.

"I swear, Fartamis, you're bipolar".  
"Insane, actually. Got this jabbering voice in my head telling me to kill everyone, no big deal really. Listen, Sam, just one bottle. I PROMISE".  
_

A movie later and we had the bottle empty. Sure it was irresponsible and irrational but damn has it took away all that stupidly excruciating pain.

Sam was out cold, after trying to strip down on my bed i had knocked him flat on his ass and 'gently' knocked him out with the bottle.

The brown haired hero had managed to get his top off and his boxers had slid down a little. I would have put them back on/pulled them up but this was perfect black mail material. After taking a few mug shots i dragged him up onto my bed and tucked that little stripper in. I rolled in, trying to avoid the drunken teen as i lay down, shimmying under the covers. It did not take long for me to be out like a light.  
_

"Ist..Mi..st...Mist...please don't rip my intestines out for this".

I felt a slight nudge but ignored it, hugging what i presumed to be a pillow even tighter.

"Mist, uh, theres someone here to see you?".  
"...shut the fuck up ,Parker".

My words were muffled by the 'pillow' i had currently wrapped around myself.

"Come on ,Mist. Get up!".

Growling ,eyes still tightly shut, i pulled a dagger out from under my pillow and slashed at the first thing i could, which just happened to be Mr.'I've-Got-Impentartable-skin'.

Still with my eyes closed, i angrily tossed it away after realising that it was useless.

"Get up Kid. We've got a job".

My eyes widened as my fists clenched in anger as the hairy man dragged me out of my bed. The mutant let go, big mistake. Within seconds i had him on his back, scowling up at me as i scowled back.

"Logan".

Rolling my eyes and grinning, i reached down and heaved the heavy ,and pointy, man up.

"Get ready. We leave in an hour".  
"I presume there is going to be a few tag-a-longs?!".

I brushed past the team, taking there sheepish looks as a yes as I began pulling some clothes out of my little wardrobe. Still with them standing there i started to strip of. In all honesty i could not care less if they seen me naked or not. It is not like it would be Wolvies first time anyway.

They clearly found it awkward as throats began to suddenly have to be cleared and small ,whistled tunes formed from reddened faces and tightened lips.

Scoffing at the looks i got when i turned round my voice of course came out sounding sharp and very much pissed off.

"What?! It is my room, i should not be the one to leave when i am naked...twits".

Ava cracked a smile at that one.

Logan smirked slightly as i clenched my fists at the scruffy teen 'snuggled' up in my bed sheets, almost naked might i add.

I stormed over, angrily smacking the hero on the head. "GET OUT, DUMBASS".

I spun round on my heals, glaring at the boys. "Get him. Were leaving NOW".  
_

Sam was rough.

I guess you could say i found the slightest bit of amusement in that as i watched him hold a bottle of ice cold water up to his head as he looked out the window.

After entering the jet we were 'borrowing' from Fury ,and had been pounced on by DeadPool ,i realised how serious this job must be.

Money wise.

I plopped down on the seat behind Sam, squeezing my head through so i could see him.

"Logan and Wade are a real bad blend together, and they cunts know it. Stupid little plebeians think i am some kind of shield because i can play with shadows".

I groan, pulling my head back through the gap as Sam kneeled on his seat and placed his head lazily on the top of the head rest on his seat. I sheepishly kicked the ground, looking down at my nails as i let out a "whoopdy frickin do".

Sam was about to say something. The kids mouth was open and everything but it was quickly shut again as Logan let out a gruff, seemingly angry "were here".  
_

The plan was simple, my part anyway. All i had to do was wander about killing guards ,while Wolvie went and looked for some dumbass hostage and Pooly planted a bomb in the middle of the building.

The team didn't seem to please to be stuck out side keeping watch ,Logan muttered something to them about 'not having to lie about what they've seen this way' ,and then off we went. Into some dull, boring looking building that could most definitely use a lick of paint, or a blo-

_FOCUS, WERE AT DEATHS DOOR AS IT IS_

I whistled as i threw a newly acquired heart up into the air, catching it again in my hand before stuffing it in a sack that i had slung over my shoulder, with quite a few other organs in it that just happened to be lying around.

My part in this plan was an extreme waste of time. I had just silently pulled out my seventh eye ball when my communicator went off, scaring the living day lights out of me might i add.

I scowled into the watch at White Tigers face. "Three minute till detonation. Get out of there".

I gave a weak nod before clicking off and making my way back out side and to the team, er well most of it?!

"Wheres Spider Man and Nova?!".

My head snapped round to face the feline. "How the fuck am i supposed to know?!".

My eyes narrowed slightly, realising that those bone heads had went in there after me. I turned on my heels, forcing my way back in through the sea of blood and scattered, lifeless bodies.

"KID! WEB HEAD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YO-".

Speak of the devil.

Knowing we had mere seconds until this building went KA-BOOM! I pushed them into a corned and trapped them in against each other with my arms, shielding them from the soon to be blast.

"Your asses are on sticks when we get out of here".

My voice was deep and angry, filled with seriousness as i pushed them in closer.

"Better hope this shadows strong eno-".

The noise alone from the blast made my ear drums burst, blood streaming out of my ear and down my face as the excruciatingly hot air sliced the skin off my back, incinerating it instantly.

I constantly pushed the two teens closer into the wall as i squeezed my eyes shut and held back every scream, god I hope I held back my scream?

The blast was short but extremely painful. All that was left around us was small dwindling fires and that lifesaver of a corner from a now completely demolished wall, which crumbled away as soon as I dropped down onto my knees. I struggled to keep my eyes open, forgetting the moment I had even opened them and slipped slowly into darkness.

**Thanks for read this chapter ,and especially to Lexa for reviewing, it really means a lot. Feel free to PM me!**


End file.
